Reboot Life
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Por un accidente con el dispositivo del tiempo, McGucket y su hijo tienen una nueva oportunidad de vida, pero las cosas sonaran mas faciles de lo que en la realidad son, como tener que lidiar con un adolescente con los recuerdos de un hombre bastante huraño. Ademas Wendy se unira a la ecuación de la forma menos esperada.Historia Post Final. Romance algo violento y problemas familia
1. Chapter 1

Reboot life

-¡No es cierto!- alguien se quejaba amargamente en la biblioteca de la mansión McGucket, siguiendo después una serie se gimoteos y lamentaciones de lo mas irritantes. En el suelo de fina madera se encontraban tendidas dos personas.-¡Tiempomierda!

Uno de los hombres tendido en el suelo reacciono al escuchar todos esos gemidos, se levantó con una dificultad similar a la de un ebrio, dando unos cuantos pasos vacilantes antes de volver a caer sobre su trasero. Trato de ver su entorno, pero algo andaba mal con sus anteojos verdes, no podía ver bien con ellos. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara hasta que estas se encontraron con su abundante cabello castaño. ¿Desde cuándo tenía cabello? Es más ¿qué paso con su espesa barba?

-Mi cabeza...- murmuro aturdido, entonces noto el viejo yeso en su brazo derecho, recordó que tenía un auto, tuvo un accidente, este le causó varias fracturas y la perdida de varias piezas dentales, se pasó la lengua notando que tenía todos sus dientes en su sitio. Su memoria parecía un tornado violento, con recuerdos volando desordenadamente, algo en su interior le decía que esto era algo muy normal en él, su mente había estado así por años. Pero algo completamente opuesto le estaba exigiendo poner un orden con urgencia. "Pienso que esos chicos en las protestas quieren creerse que enfrentan una lucha pacífica para cambiar al Mundo, pero solo están drogándose y destruyendo lo más valioso que tienen, sus mentes, por eso no me junto con nadie, porque yo quiero cambiar al mundo con mi inteligencia, es con lo que sueño" recuerda estar sentado bajo un árbol mirando a los ojos a un chico con anteojos y hoyuelo en la barbilla, quien le sonreía radiantemente, era obvio que compartían el mismo sentir mientas escuchaban la hipnótica música de los protestantes. ¿Quién era ese chico? Stanford Pines, su único amigo en la universidad, el hombre al que ayudo a casi destruir al mundo. "¡No sigas!" algo en su interior comenzó a gritar que no continuara por ese camino. Su instinto de supervivencia posiblemente, sus recuerdos volvieron a volar desordenadamente.- ¿Quién soy yo...?

-¡Un viejo idiota!- grito un chico gordo, tendría como 18 años o algo así, sus anteojos eran raros y traía un mono similar al que usaría un fontanero.- ¿sabes lo que causaste a mi dispositivo temporal? La batería está muerta.

-Blendin Blandin... Te recuerdo... Dijiste que eres un viajero del tiempo- su mente estaba ordenando esta información.- tu dispositivo estaba dañado, trate de arreglarlo. Entonces la luz...

"Yo soy Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, tengo el grado de ingeniero, fui el primero de mi clase a nivel nacional y..." miro a su alrededor, la biblioteca elegante y exquisitamente detallada, sonrió ante lo que acababa de recordar "y mi riqueza es tan obscena como una película porno."

-Nyaaaañiiii aaaah- Blendin seguía quejándose como si de un momento a otro se fuera a volver loco.- ¡Ahora nunca poder regresar a mi época, me voy a quedar en esta primitiva era por el resto de mi vida!

-Pues bienvenido al siglo XX... Digo XXI.- dijo Fiddleford tan despreocupado mientras se volvía a levantar del suelo, estaba erguido,- había olvidado que era así de alto. -sonrió incluso al notar sus fachas. Estaba hecho un asco, sus pies tenían cinta adhesiva en vez de zapatos, pero estaba sonriente. - creo que accidentalmente cree un evento paradójico, como el universo no hubiera resistido se produjo el estado consolatorio, por eso mis recuerdos están tan revueltos.- el se sentía en algún tipo de estado de embriaguez, incluso eufórico- mi yo de 80 estaba compartiendo el mismo espacio que mi yo de 36, mi yo antes de empezar a destruir mi mente con el rayo, eso provocó que termináramos en este estado fusionado, resultado jajajaja- comenzó a reír atolondradamente- solo existe ahora una versión de Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, una más joven y con los recuerdos de ambas versiones.- sonreía tan satisfecho "mi mente se siente tan despejada.

-¿A quién carajos le importa? - exclamo Blendin jalando su "lindo cabello".

McGucket no le importaba su aflicción, se sentía feliz. Entonces noto al otro sujeto que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, estaba en posición fetal y tembloroso, cuando se percató que llevaba un uniforme de guardia forestal y la gorra verde botada a un lado, la sangre se le heló.

"Papá, no creo que sea seguro meterle mano a algo que viene del puto futuro." Tate estaba presente cuando él viejo McGucket revisaba el dispositivo del tiempo.

Fiddleford corrió al lado de ese cuerpo tembloroso y lo voltio, lo que se encontró en frente le provoco una mezcla de maravilla y espanto al mismo tiempo.

-Tate- su hijo se vio afectado de un modo similar, había rejuvenecido en proporción el 60% de su vida, se había convertido en un joven delgaducho de 16 años con el fleco tan crecido que le cubría los ojos. Lo cual sería una noticia maravillosa para un hombre que en cierta forma no vio crecer a su hijo de no ser por el notorio suplicio reflejado en sus labios torcidos y dientes apretados. -Tate...- trato de hacer que reaccionará.

-¡No,no,no!- el chico repentinamente alejo a su padre- ¡no me toques!- se arrastró apoyándose con sus mano, tan rápido que llego a chocar su espalda contra uno de los libreros de fina madera de caoba.

-Hijo, relájate, esto que paso está afectándote la mente, lo sé, es como una tormenta dentro de la cabeza, pero si te relajas y te concentras…- interrumpí el discurso a ver que su hijo comenzó a golpear su nuca contra el librero.- No hagas eso, tranquilo.- trato de abrazarlo, pero el chico estaba dando más guerra que ese mapache que creía su esposa. En un arranque de locura, el muchacho mordió el brazo izquierdo de Fiddleford y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. No tuvo más remedio que perseguir a sus hijo hasta que lo vio cerrar tras de sí una puerta- Esta… auch… demasiado confundido, se acaba de meter en un armario.- dijo mientras revisaba las marcas de dientes, después noto un objeto brillante, un antiguo reloj de bolsillo, una hermosa pieza de relojería de cuerda checa en planta. Sintió un pellizco en el corazón al levantarla, ese reloj era suyo, pensó que lo había perdido años atrás a causa de su agujerad memoria, noto también que estaba funcionando bastante bien.- Tate, tú lo guardaste todo este tiempo. – miro el interior de la caratula, sonrió cálidamente.

Pasaron dos horas.

Fiddleford llego con una charola con huevos fritos con tocino y un vaso con leche con chocolate, recordaba que a su hijo le encantaban estas dos cosas de pequeño, la puerta del armario seguía cerrada y se escuchavan los gemidos de su hijo y un cacional "¿Dónde estoy?" o "¿Quién soy yo?".

"Si no logro que salga y hable conmigo, tendré que llamar a una ambulancia y llevarlo al hospital del condado. Pero esto no se arreglara drogándolo."

-Tate, te traje tus huevos con tocino y una rica leche con chocolate- le canturreo, al poco tiempo se sintió estúpido, Tate no era un niño pequeño. –Están deliciosos los huevos, sé que te van a encantar.

Después de unos minutos decidió dejarlos en el suelo.

-Te los dejo aquí, tu tómalos cuando quieras.- se alejó de la puerta – Voy a estar en la biblioteca.- esto era una mentira, se escondió detrás de un pedestal.

Después de cinco minutos Tate abrió la puerta y alargo su brazo para jalar la charola y volvió a cerrar.

-Tate ¿te gustan los huevos que hizo papi?

-Tu no eres mi padre- dijo secamente.

-No, si lo soy, estas confundido.

-No estoy confundido, Papá es un viejo loco en un basurero, tú no eres mi papá.

-Bueno, algo hay de eso y sé que eso debió ser duro para ti, pero debes sobreponerte, las cosas serán mejores, yo daré todo de mí para que seas feliz.

-¿Que me pasa? Cuando trato de recordar que paso esta mañana recuerdo estar en la escuela, en la biblioteca leyendo revistas de pesca, pero al mismo tiempo recuerdo estar aquí, en la picana nadando y tomando el sol. Mi voz suena como una puta ardilla a la que le jalaron las bolas.

-Es consecuencia de la conciliación, tus recuerdos están fusionados, te confundes y crees vivir simultáneamente en dos presentes, el que viviste a los 16 y el que estabas viviendo a los 36

-¿Y en cual carajos se supone que estoy tipo listo?

-Estamos en el año 2013, este es un buen año para nosotros, soy dueño de una mansión.

-No me interesa, yo solo quiero ir al lago, ¿Qué va a pasar con mi trabajo?

-Tendrás que olvidarlo, ese es un trabajo que no tiene mucho futuro de todos modos.

-¿Sin futuro?- entonces salio el chico con la ropa dos tallas más grandes y más bajo que su padre, furioso y comenzó a apuntarle con el dedo- ¿acaso no entiendes lo importante que es ser el guardia del lago que no ha cometido suicidio o…? ¡Noooo lo dire, es mi secreto y no lo comparto con nadie!- definitivamente estaba teniendo algún tipo de crisis por causa de sus recuerdos.

-Te entiendo, pero deja ir el lago, esta es la oportunidad de volver a empezar, estas desperdiciando tanto potencial y lo sabes, yo sé que quieres ser feliz- le dio su reloj.- te lo doy, tu lo protegiste, pero no te lo di como se debe, no te conté porque lo amaba a pesar de estar descompuesto, este reloj era de mi abuelo Frederick Hadron McGucket, él era un guarda vía, su guardia era de noche, me contaba historias de miedo, ame a ese viejo como no tienes idea. Cuando decidí estudiar la universidad vendí todas mis cosas y decidí conservar este reloj como mi único tesoro, detrás de la caratula esta otro de mis recuerdos más valiosos.

El chico abrió la caratula, mientras recordaba que a los 20 años encontró el reloj descompuesto y decidió arreglarlo, aprendió sobre el mecanismo, ese reloj era su posesión más precisada. En ese entonces como en el presente veía la misma fotografía, era el hombre frente a él cargando a un recién nacido con una sonrisa orgullosa. La cara del adolecente comenzó a humedecerse, sentía que había asado por una eternidad completamente solo, ahora de repente era como encontrar a un padre perdido por años.

-¿Papá?- estaba tan confundido.

-Si campeón, yo soy tu papá. Estoy de regreso, regrese y quiero reparar mis errores.

Entonces el chico se abrazó violentamente al cuello de su padre y lloro tan desesperado, como si tuviera cinco años, asustado de que esto solo fuera un maravilloso sueño próximo a evaporarse en cualquier momento.

"Su mente esta tan revuelta, vamos a tener que trabajar mucho en esto, este será mi proyecto permanente, Tate debe ser funcional y feliz."

Así comenzó todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Reboot life

Capitulo 2

"Soy Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, soy ingeniero, el primero de mi clase a nivel nacional, he vivido en vivido en Gravity Falls los últimos treinta y cuatro años. Tengo alrededor de sesenta y ocho años, pero podría estar equivocado, ayer juraba que estaba por los ochenta años."

Fiddleford se encontraba recostado en ese lujoso sofá de terciopelo, tenia puesta una bata de baño personalizada con las iniciales del antiguo dueño con hilo de oro, obviamente le quedaba enorme. Se veía tan haragán escribiendo en una libreta sus pensamientos.

"Admito sentir que le estoy copiando a Stanford Pines la costumbre de anotar todo en un diario, pero no encuentro mejor modo de ordenar este tornado en mi mente. Tengo que explicarme. Cuando trate de reparar un dispositivo futurista, este debió activarse y trajo accidentalmente una réplica del pasado, replico a Fiddleford (servidor) y a Tate (mi hijo) en versiones más jóvenes. Esto confirmaría una hipótesis en la cual base una tesis, nuestra realidad tiene similitudes con un código de computadora, los individuos pueden ser datos copiables, pero la existencia de simultaneas copias podría causar colapso del sistema. Términos más simples, el universo casi se jodió, dos yo es demasiado. Ni que se diga de dos Tate. El evento de conciliación se produjo casi al instante, las dos versiones de cada uno se atrajeron entre sí, fusionándose al grado que de dos individuos se formó uno con recuerdos de ambas versiones y en mi caso una juventud renovada. Esa es la ventaja, la desventaja es que tengo una noción de presente simultáneo que me pone confundido en ocasiones. Incluso cuando cierro los ojos veo algo de mi pasado, tan vívidamente como si estuviera pasando. Como si de nuevo compartiera vivencias con Stanford Pines, la forma en que ese hombre marco mi vida es pavorosa."

La mirada de McGucket se apartó de la libreta para clavarse en el techo de aquella sala. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, en algún intento de hacer a un lado esos pensamientos tortuosos.

-Este es mi año, el mejor y no lo pienso desaprovechar.- dijo para sí mismo, reanudando su escritura.

Mientras tanto, el ahora joven Tate, se encontraba durmiendo en la que antiguamente era la habitación de la niña mimada de los antiguos dueños. La habitación estaba oscura gracias a las gruesas cortinas, ocultando en la penumbra las posesiones perdidas de Pacifica Noroeste.

Junto a la almohada del muchacho estaba un pastillero, en la etiqueta estaba la prescripción médica a nombre de T. McGucket, un calmante para ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño, prescrito por su médico en el hospital del condado. Muchas personas tenían últimamente la misma prescripción a consecuencia del Raromargedon, pero en su caso, esta ya había sido necesitada mucho antes. Ya que desde hacía años tenía ocasionalmente sueños intranquilos.

-Abu...-murmuraba en sueños, - noo...

Estaba soñando con el lago. Era una noche con neblina, aquella que hacía ver realmente embrujado aquel lugar. Tate era un hombre joven en sus veintes, aún no había ganado esos kilos de más. Estaba petrificado del miedo, mientras veía a un anciano, un nativo americano que tenía pantalones vaqueros como única prenda, el resto de su cuerpo tenía una pintura ceremonial. Estaba entonando un cántico en una lengua próxima a ser muerta en pocos minutos.

-Abuelo... ¿porque estás haciendo esto?- Tate se sentía lleno de confusión y el miedo creció a cada segundo.- ¡Por favor, no, no, no me dejes Abuelo!¡No quiero quedarme solo!

El anciano dejó de lado su cántico y miro con ojos blancos a Tate, sonrió con diversión.

-¡No estarás solo, Chaman de la Ultima Luna, yo seré tu espíritu guía!- en ese momento algo similar a tentáculos de oscuridad pura atraparon al bote y al anciano para llevarse a ambos a esas profundidades donde solo los dioses sabrían que se oculta.

-Aaaaaaah... Aaaah- el chico de dieciséis años que era ahora despertó mojado en sudor y con el fleco castaño tapándole el rostro. Miro desconcertado la habitación y tardo en reconocer que no estaba ni en la caseta de vigilancia donde había vivido los últimos dieciséis años, tampoco el sucio departamento donde vivió con Fiddleford desde su niñez hasta aquel día en que huyo aterrado.

"No es momento de enloquecer, recuerda, hubo un maldito accidente, ahora eres un adolescente y tu cerebro esta revuelto, esta es la mansión de los Noroeste, papá se está pudriendo en billetes y se las compro."

-Sí, claro, eso suena tan cuerdo. Tal vez ya me volví tan loco como papá. Jajajaja. - vio su reflejo en el tocador de Pacifica. Solo tenía puesta su ropa interior debajo de las frazadas. Entonces noto un bulto donde sabía que ya no tenía barriga, el bulto se movió. Además emitir un sonido animal bastante agudo, similar a chillido. Entonces se asomó debajo de la frazada y una mueca de horror se dibujó en su rostro.

"Tate McGucket, mi único hijo también esta pasando por un efecto secundario similar, ahora posee un cuerpo de dieciséis años, pero la noción de vivir en un presente múltiple es mas violento. Supongo que es consecuencia de ciertas facultades que siempre demostró tener. A causa de esto su mente esta retroalimentada, sufre cambios bruscos de animo, puede de un momento estar tranquilo, al siguiente estar profundamente triste hasta llegar al llanto para posteriormente..."

En ese momento se escuchó un potente y agudo grito, esto hizo saltar McGucket de su sitió, entonces lo siguiente que escucho fueron cosas lanzadas con fuerza y varios gritos de un furioso muchachito.

-¡LARGO JODIDA ALIMAÑA!¡VETE O TE DESTRIPO ROÑOSO!

"...pasar a la ira irracional." concluyo su escrito antes de que escuchara una carrera por el pulido piso de madera. Entonces vio entrar por la puerta al mapache con un claro miedo en esos ojos pequeños pero astutos. El animal salto en el respaldo del sofá y con el impulso logro llegar al candelabro, sacudiendo algo del polvo.

-Me quito el sombrero, que hábil.- murmuro ante lo que acababa de ver, fue entonces cuando descubrió porque el miedo del animal. Tate apareció en cansancillos flojos y con una escopeta y la estaba cargando.

-¡Ahora sí, hasta aquí llegaste puta!- su cara estaba roja de ira.

-¡No,no,no!¡no le dispares y menos dentro de la casa!- dijo apresurándose a quitarle el rifle a medio cargar.

"Lista de pendientes, deshacerme de todas las armas de fuego de la casa."

-¡Tu empezaste por casarte en la feria con esa maldita bola de pelos!

Ambos se quedaron repentinamente pasmados, para posteriormente tener un curioso estremecimiento sincronizado y el mayor de los McGucket se estaba poniendo rojo por algo que es mejor no saber. En verdad es mejor no saberlo.

-¡Odio mi vida! - el chico salió corriendo y llorando, a consecuencia de que imagino aquello que era indecible.

-¡Estas cosas hacen llorar hasta al hombre más fuerte!- lloriqueo Fiddleford mientras veía al mapache. - lo siento...

Horas más tarde, ya habiéndose calmado la conmoción, padre e hijo estaban teniendo un almuerzo bastante tensó, fue tranquilizador, entre ellos, ver que ambos recordaban los modales básicos para comer, aunque ninguno recordaba que es de mala educación poner los codos sobre la mesa.

-Al menos ya sabes cuál es el tenedor y cuál es la cuchara- dijo Tate después de pasarse el bocado.

-Tate, sería más agradable que me respetaras más, soy tu padre después de todo.

-Supongo que también a tu señora.- dijo mordaz.

-¡No sigas con eso!- dijo frustrado mirando a su hijo.

-¿Cuándo planeas regresarme a la normalidad?- dijo muy serio, tanto que costaba trabajo creer que fuera un adolescente.

-No lo planeo, no es posible.

-¡¿Como que no?!¡¿porque no llamas a Stanford Pines?!¡¿no se supone que ustedes son los más brillantes de la nación?!

-No es por presumir, pero Ford esta en tercer sitio, yo en segundo. El más brillante tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo, pero resulta que el no quiso seguir estudiando.- fue tan enfático.

-Tal vez hubiera sentido motivación si "su padre" no se hubiera convertido en un zombie desmemoriado adicto a borrarse la memoria. -dijo entre dientes.

-Se mis fallas, Tate, lo tenido más presente de lo que puedes imaginar...

-Pues no se nota...- dijo haciendo una mueca despectiva.

-No termine de hablar, joven- la expresión de Fiddleford era dura y hasta intimidante.- fui un mal padre para ti, lo reconozco, pero no uses mis fallas para justificar tu falta ambición en la vida. Como no tuviste quien te jalara las riendas, te fuiste como caballo desbocado donde quisiste.- entonces se puso de pie para apoyarse más en la mesa- pero afortunadamente estamos a tiempo de remediar eso.

-¿Qué? ¡no, de ningún modo, no hay forma en el pinche planeta en que me puedas obligar!

-Pues no tienes de otra, es imposible que te regrese a tener treinta y seis, así que tendrás que pasar por la adolescencia de nuevo, no te queda de otra y eso incluye tener estudios universitarios.

-¡No me hace falta tener un papel de baño elegante, yo me las arregle bien sin eso!

-Si claro, solo en una cabaña junto a un lago donde vive un monstruo que parece isla, entre otros secretos tétricos de ese lago. Ni siquiera estabas casado, otros hombres a esas alturas ya tienen varios hijos, ¿que no te gustan las mujeres?- entonces McGucket repentinamente abrió mucho los ojos - ¡¿no te gustan las mujeres?!

-¡No me confundas con ese par de policías maricas!- estaba molesto por esta duda sobre lo que consideraba sagrado, su hombría.- Simplemente no he encontrado a la mujer que me entienda.

\- O que te aguante.- murmuro su padre por lo bajo.

-Eso me saco por...-entonces noto que habían cambiado de tema- eres un viejo listo a fin de cuentas. Pues te tengo una noticia, no me interesa seguir este jueguito de padre bueno e hijo sumiso, menos jugar a la escuelita con todos esos mocosos.

-¿En verdad crees que pretendo manipularte?- pregunto visiblemente ofendido, Tate asintió con los brazos cruzados y con expresión disgustada.

-Gracias por la comida - dijo levantándose de la mesa- ya me voy.

Soos y Melody estaban en su camioneta usada (algo que recientemente adquirieron después de que empezaron a vivir juntos hacia dos meses) llevaban algunos paquetes en la parte trasera.

-Vaya, Soos, ¿tú crees que le caiga bien a tu amigo? nunca he tratado con alguien rico antes.

-Vamos Mel, no te preocupes, el Viejo McGucket está un poco loco pero lo rico no se le ha subido a la cabeza.-Dijo Soos con esa sonrisa que le hacía tan infantil loa mayor parte del tiempo y que Melody tanto le gustaba.

Pero mientras seguían su camino vieron algo en verdad fuera de lo raro típico.

-¡Alejate de mi!- gritaba Tate con su olgado uniforme y corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Es por tu bien, veras que lo disfrutaras!-Grito Fiddleford aun usando la bata y las pantuflas, corriendo rápido tras Tate. De repente lo tacleo.-No puedo dejarte solo en ese estado, podrías enloquecer si no te cuido.

-¡Ya me estas volviendo loco! ¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Qué esta pasado aquí?!- Soos estaba conmocionado, de repente reconoció a McGucket- Viejo, no era broma lo que dijo por teléfono…

-Ah Soos, que bueno que llegas, me hechas un par de manos, no puedo dejar que se vaya.- mientras luchaba por contener las fuerzas de su hijo.

-Tengo más de treinta años ¡ME ESTAS SECUESTRANDO!- exclamo Tate furioso.

Melody miro la situación y se veía tan confundida. Fiddleford no tardo en notarlo y se dio cuenta de que por momentos ella le veía el trasero, esto si era algo vergonzoso.

-Ah Soos…¿trajiste pantalones?-Pregunto algo sonrojado.

-Sí, y más ropa ¡¿Quién es este chico?!¡¿Este es Tate?!- Soos sujetaba lo mejor posible al hijo de McGucket, pero en verdad esto era muy difícil, este estaba muy enojado.

-Grrrrrrrrr.

-Sí, es Tate, necesita calmarse un poco, está haciendo un drama de volver a la escuela.

-Mel, abre la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Lo hago si esto no es algo ilegal.- dijo murmurando atónita.

-No, no, no, solo creo que estoy imponiendo mi paternidad de forma algo forzada.

-Te voy a denunciar…- dijo Tate entre dientes- ¡los voy a denunciar a todos!

Fiddleford movió la cabeza y trato de calmarse, al final no tenia de otra.

-Está bien Soos, suéltalo.- dijo amansándose el cabello.- Tate, no voy a obligarte a quedarte aquí conmigo, puedes regresar al lago, hacer lo que quieras, solo es que no quiero que… mmm… soy tu padre, ¿bien? Deseo más para ti que lo que has vivido. Se me ocurren tantas cosas, mi cerebro es un hervidero de ideas, pero nada de eso tiene sentido si no las comparto contigo.

-Pero yo no soy como tú, no soy un obseso de la tecnología, yo no soy un nerd.- yo no soy tú.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. En verdad seguía molesto.

-Eso ya lo sé, solo ven de visita de vez en cuando. ¿Quieres?- en verdad Fiddleford estaba sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón al dejar ir a Tate.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Tate salió de la propiedad caminando, fue cuando recordó algo, él tenía una motocicleta, estaba en la propiedad, la había olvidado por completo, esto de la noción de presentes alternos era un verdadero fastidio de tamaño colosal. Tenía que regresar.

Fue cuando lo vio, Soos estaba ayudando a Fiddleford a subir a la camioneta, estaba inconsciente.

-¿Papá?- entonces salió corriendo en su dirección. Sentía como si el corazón se le saliera.- ¿Qué le paso?

-¡No lo sé, simplemente pareció que vio algo aterrador, comenzó a gritar y después se desmayó!

-¡Ayúdenme a llevarlo a un hospital, rápido!- dijo haciendo a un lado todas las cosas que estaban ahí y se sentó ayudando a ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.- ¡Vamos Papá, perdóname ser tan terco, solo no me dejes, no quiero volver a perderte!

Ahora sentía como si de nuevo viviera esa pesadilla, pero que en vez del anciano fuera su padre en el bote.

-¡Quédate conmigo!


End file.
